Kirby,Marx,NOVA,Daroach,Galact a Knight,Zero,Tokori Una vida Increible
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Kirby Y sus amigos tendran muchas aventuras espectaculares para aserles reis a ustedes xD entre mas abanse la historia mas larga y divertira sera y abra yaoi y solo una pareja normal xDDD Espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**En una galaxia muy lejana y un mundo llamado Popstar...**

**Kirby iba caminando muy contento y tranquilo cuando...**

Waldel Dee: Hola kirby! (con ojos brillosos)

Kirby: "Ese waldel dee siempre me da miedo.."-Ho-hola..Poyo

Waldel Dee: Eres lindo..(asercandoce a kirby)

Kirby:"Que miedo"-¿...Po..yo..?

Waldel Dee: Eres Hermoso la cosa mas linda de todas (casi ensimandosele)

Kirby: Ay poyo..Dios...!

Waldel Dee:Te amo!

Kirby: Waaa! poyo!(Esta peor que Metal sonic cuando fuma...)

¿?:!Alto¡ (Pegandole con su espada al al Géy" de Waldel Dee)

Kirby: "Ahora que..."poyo...

Waldel Dee: Agh...

Despues de que el waldel Dee fue noqueado...

Kirby: aaa...Hola eres tu meta "menso" Knight :D me salvaste la vida te lo agradesco mucho poyo

Meta (menso xD) Knight: kirby... (Con voz seria)

Kirby: si...poyo?

Meta Knight: Saves que te salve porque te amo...(Lo abrasa)

Kirby: Waapoyooo (saca una espada de no se donde y le da un espadazo)-¡Maldito pervertido! poyoo

Meta (perver-Perdon..Knight:Ouch... (Se rompe su mascara)

Kirby: Ahora como Rey de los guerreros stelares te ordeno que te vallas a otra Galaxia..Poyo

Meta Knight: Pe-..Pero...

Kirby: No poyo! nada de peros.

Meta Knight: Perdoneme porfavor!

Kirby: (suspiro) Mi dia de mala suerte u.ú ...poyo

**Cae una pelota arriba de metabla bla bla...**

Marx: Hola! x3

Kirby: Hola marx que gusto de verte n.n poyo

Meta Knight: !Heyy¡ me dolio! y..Kirby es mio!

Marx: (ignorando a Meta knight) Kirby ¿Quierés jugar? (sin malpensar Ok!)

Kirby: Si! poyo poyo!

NOVA: Hola...(aparese de no se donde)

Marx: Holap x3

Kirby: Hola novita poyo!

Meta Knight: !aaa¡ Que no entienden! Kirby es mio!

Daroach: (no se de donde llega) !Te podrias callar te olles desde el otro bosque! ¡Ya me artaste! (Le lanza un rayo de electricidad)

Meta Knight: X.x a..auch

Kirby Marx Y NOVA: ¬¬ Daroach...

Daroach: Que...

NOVA: Estubo genial lo que hiciste n.n

Kirby: Sii poyo poyo!

Marx: Y se vio muy Divertidoo! °w°

Daroach: NOVA gracias Kirby Gracias y Marx creeme que fue divertido xD

Meta Knight: Daroach..TE ODIO!

Daroach: Callate (le lanza otro rayo) xD Ya m emocione...

NOVA: Tengo que irme Galacta Knight se me escapo..u.u

Marx: De nuevo .

Kirby: Esque nunca quiere entender poyo..

NOVA: Si lose bueno adios..

Marx y Kirby: Adios!

**Bueno no se desesperen no soy como algunas otras personas que no continuan las historias xD esta es mi primer historia y los capitulos seran mas largos mientras la historia abande los capitulos seran mas largos y divertidos x3! abra demasiadas parejas yaoi x3 pero no se preocupen sera muy graciosa xDDD Bueno aqui para servirles si quieren que aga una historia o que quieren que pase diganmelo xD Chaoo**


	2. La Curiosidad empieza Hoy! xD!

**xDDDD Bueno aQui El siguiente Capitulo.._Syani123_ Muchas graciás Por Leer mi Historia De verdad x3 Tratare de mejorar en mi ortigrafia Pero weno lo que inporta el la historia y VIVA METIRBY (por sierto buenas historias las tuyas xD espero su continuacion) Ahora si al Capi...:**

* * *

En el lugar donde se encontraba Galacta Knight ... (N/A Le tiene miedo a NOVA x3! )

Galacta Knight: En esta cueva no me encontrara NOVA..(escondido atras de una piedrita x3)

Afuera de la cueva...

NOVA: Aqui deve estar... lose por ese escudo de hay..nadie tiene eso mas que el..

Con galacta Knight..

Galacta Knight: "Tardara años buscandome mas si esta muy viejo"

NOVA: !IDIOTA ahora si estaras en un gran problema! !Te enserrare en la peor galaxia de todas en un cristal y por varias decadas ENTIENDES!...y aparte, si quieres ser libre de verdad primero debes ser un buen guerrero Stelar, como el gran Kirby o Meta Knight ellos asen un buen equipo juntos...

Galacta Knight: Y...!Sesupone que estaba ablando en MI mente¡

NOVA: Entonses tambien informate que tengo tu poder y tu alma, logico que te puedo leer la mente.

Galacta Knight: Bá! da igual ...ensierrame pero no me compares con Meta "Tonto" okey.

NOVA: Ya vamonos me da weva enserrarte..

Galacta Knight: Okey...

NOVA: Y no insultes a otros guerreros Stelares es de malo educacion..

Galacta Knight: Ya que...

NOVA: "xD!"

**Donde Se Encontraba Kirby...**

Kirby: Oigan, Marx Daroach... Creen que este muerto poyo?

Marx: Aber...(le golpea)

Meta Knight: Auch!

Daroach: No no esta muerto no te preocupes kirby n.n

Kirby: Meta Knipoyo estas bien?

Meta Knight: Eh...a si no te preocupes n.n solo fue un golpesito

Daroach y Marx: Aja...

Kirby: Que bien poyo...Me preocupe (lo abrasa)

Meta Knight: Aww kirby (lo abrasa)-se sonrroja pero por suerte no lo noto nadie por su mascara-Yo siempre estare aqui para protegerte

Daroach y Marx: Aja...

Kirby: ¬¬

Meta Knight: Ire a vigilar el Castillo Dedede Adios kirby el dever me llama

Daroach y Marx: Aja...

Kirby: Oky poyo!

Meta Knight: Cuidate pequeño

Kirby: Si poyo n.n

Daroach y Marx: Aja...

Meta Knight: Y adios discos rayados *¬¬

Daroach y Marx: Aja...Adios...

Meta Knight: **¬¬

Daroach y Marx: ¬¬

Meta Knight: *¬¬

Daroach y Marx: ¬¬

Kirby: YA VETE DE UNA VEZ POYO!

Meta Knight: Asi emm adios -mira a los otros 2-¬/¬

Daroach y Marx: ¬¬ "lerolero!"

(despues de 30 min despues de ba Meta Knight)

Daroach: Uyy! Tan chico y ya tiene novio! -dirigiendose a kirby-.

Marx: Y eso que Meta Knight tiene 20 años mas que kirby x3!

Kirby: No! poyo no tiene ni tendra novio nunca! Poyo poyo es muy pequeño para eso poyo! ó/ó

Daroach: como digas...

Marx: Para el amor no hay Limites...

Daroach: xDD y no como para que nos caiga muy bien Meta Knight e.e

Marx: Si pero esque no vez que es su principe Azúl...

Kirby: ¬/¬

Daroach: Entonses...Si Meta Knight es su Principe Azúl...Kirby ba a ser su princesa Rosa...

Kirby: o/ó

Marx: xP Y cuando se casen Kirby llevara el Vestido de novia

Kirby: O/O

Daroach: Y bailara con su querido principe

(Marx y Daroach empiezan a cantar la canción de bodas y empiezan a bailar)

Daroach y Marx: ****Se ban a casarr lara lara lara Se ban a casar y hijos tendran*****

Kirby: CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ SI NO KIEREN QUE LOS CUELGUE DESDE LA CARA DE TIKI (osea kaabú x3) Y DEJARLOS CAER EN ESCREMENTO DE SCARGON ENTIENDEN!poyo!

Daroach y Marx: -Asienten- Si perdonanos °_°

Kirby: Poyo u/u...Esta bien pero porfavor ya les dije que poyo no se casara NI TENDRA HIJOS! ni nada de eso oki...?

Daroach: Si lo sentimos

Marx: °3°U era un simple juguito digo jueguito

**Con Meta Knight**...*****

Meta Knight: -Estornudo-Rayos me voy a resfriar...

Blade: No Señor alomejor alguien este ablando algo malo de Usted.

Sword: Si es lo mas probable,Usted no se a tenido contacto a algo helado o algo asi por el estilo verdad?

Meta Knight:Pues si probablemente sea eso.."Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...kirby"

**Con Kirby De Las Estrellas... KirbyMirror: no es necesario que digas todo su nombre completo o si? Sonirby: Pues si es mi historia OKEY! KirbyMirror: Pero soy parte de ti, puedo opinar tambien no? Sonirby: Callate! y siguamos con la historia...**

Ahora si... **Con Kirby**...:****

Kirby: -Bosteza- Tengo sueño...Espero que NOVA aiga encontrado a Galacta Knight...poyo -Bosteza x3 de nuevo-

Marx: Si...Pero ahora aique dormir Oki?

Daroach: Sierto...Ya es muy tarde Bueno adios chicos

Marx: Adios n.n Adios Kirby

Kirby: Adios chicos Cuidense Poyo...

Daroach y Marx: Adios Kirby!¡ (Se retiran a sus Hogares)

Kirby: U.U Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Meta Knipoyo... Bueno ahora a dormir!-Se retira a su hogar-

* * *

**Bueno Esto Fue Todo x3! Muchas Gracias Por Leer xD Espero y les guste Muy pronto seguire esta historia x3! adios**

**y Cuidense**

**Daroach,Marx,Meta Knight,Kirby,NOVA,Galacta Knight: ADIOS! Sayonara okno# xB**


	3. A comer se a Dicho!

**Bueno al 3º capitulo de mi historia :D porsierto xD **_**LadyWink**_** xD es mimplemente una historia graciosa y amorosa pero se trata sobre los muy buenos amigos de kirby y kirby pero en el trayecto de el viaje encontraran cada quien su pareja xD y **_**Syani123**_** gracias por leer la historia x3! Comencemos**

Ya era de día,Los 3 pequeños amigos ya estaban reunidos jugando...

-Marx: Kirby pasame la pelota!

-Kirby:Si poyo!-Despues de eso kirby le avienta la pelota a marx pero,sin querer nuestro amiguito avento la pelota muy fuerte...-

-Marx: AAAAAA -Esquiva la pelota(xD)-.

**-Daroach saliendo de un arbusto-.**

-Daroach: Kirby ya consegi la comi...Eso es una pelot- -Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de un balon en su rostro-...

-Marx:Kirby,creo que porpoco y matas a daroach,...

-Kirby:Pero solo mate su nariz poyo...

-Daroach:¡Kirby estas loco!** ¡**Porpoco y me haces pure de mierda!

-Kirby:Jehe lo siento poyo

-Daroach:Que buena disculpa...

-Kirby:Que?!

-Daroach: A que ya traje la comida

-Marx: Yumii Yumii!

-Galacta Knight:-Bajando de el cielo-hola chicos!

-NOVA:Hola amigos...-Aparesiendo de la nada-.

-Daroach Marx y Kirby: Holaaaa-kirby: poyo!  
-Marx: Si lo encontraste...  
-NOVA: Si...  
-Galacta Knight:Nova ya no estes enojado no estas viejo enserio  
-NOVA: Si no soy viejo entonses porque lo digiste?  
-Galacta Knight:Pues no mas por bromear pero de verdad y aunque lo seas me gustas haci...

-Daroach: Perdon?!  
-Galacta Knight: AAA no dije nada de verdad nada de lo que dije lo olleron /.  
-NOVA: / Bueno..-Cambiando el seras libre y deque tanto ablaban?  
-Galacta Knight: Ya no me agas sentir mas mal,si deporsi estoy enojado conmigo por decirle a kirby que era un simple niño comelon...  
-Marx:Si,y luego descubriste que la comida es la fuente de energia de kirby.  
-Galacta Knight:Sep.  
-Kirby:poyo...  
-Daroach: Bueno bamos a comer no?

-Kirby: Correcto poyo!

-Marx: Si ya tengo hambre quieren comer ustedes?

-NOVA: Yo ire a robar la energia a el reino Dedede...  
-Galacta Knight: Bueno acompañare a nova...-Se marcha junto con NOVA-.

Kirby:Daroach por sierto que trajiste para comer poyo?  
Daroach:Pues manzanas,sandias y un pastelque robe de el Reino DeDeDe,  
-Marx:Perfecto!  
**Mientras ellos comian habia un caballero en el Reino DeDeDe que no dejaba de pensar en nuestro amigo kirby,...**

-Meta Knight: kirby...kirby...porque pienso tanto en ti?  
-Sword y Blade entran en la habitación-.  
-Blade: Pasa algo Señor?

-Meta Knight:No,no ocurre absolutamente nada,-enseguida se retira afuera de la habitación sin mencionar nada mas-.  
-Sword:Blade no crees que Sir Meta Knight esta actuando muy raro ultimamente?  
-Blade:Si lose,pero no tenemos el porque meternos en asuntos personales mejor bamos a patrullar el Reino  
-Sword:Esta bien.-Los dos se marchan en dirección a la salida para ir a hacer su trabajo-.  
**  
** **Bueno este fue el 3º capitulo espero y les aya gustadooo Sayonaraaaaaa**


	4. En el corazon de kirby,¿hay algo mas

**Bueno amigos lo siento por la muy tardanza esque pues me dio wevillita y pues aparte no se me ocurria nada de como continuarla pero bueno Agradecimientos a **_**LadyWink, Hyowoot,CatLionwitch y syani123 **_**por sus comentarios y galacta knight es hombre aqui xD y no podre a meta knight violando a kirby xDD Bueno comienza capitulo:**

_**"...En el corazon de kirby,¿hay algo mas que la comida?...Part.1"**_

Al poco rato de haber comido,kirby y sus amigos fueron a paciar por el bosque de wisppy woods, bueno fue tipo campamento porque todos se estaban dividiendo en equipos:

.-Tokori: Bueno chicos pues yo quiero ir con rick.-Rick nuestro amigo hamster asintio en forma de respuesta y se puso al lado de tokori,mientras que tokori se posaba en su cabeza.-

.-Marx: Hmmmm...no me puede acompañar una piña?.-Al decir esto daroach le pego en su pequeña cabeza haciendo que marx enfuresca.-

.-Marx:QUE! yo no hice nada te lo juro por el amor de NOVA de verdad!.-Ahora fue el turno de NOVA para golpearlo.-

.-Marx:Wha! todos me pegan y nadie me quiere!.-Marx empezo a hacer un berrinche mientas que daroach se lo llevaba.-

.-Daroach:Yo me encargo de el!.-Despues se alejo de ellos y se fue.-

.-Tokori:Bueno...-Ellos tambien se marcharon dejando solos a NOVA,galacta knight y nuestro amiguito kirby.-

.-NOVA:he...kirby yo..tengo que ir con galacta knight,ya sabes osino se escapa el mendigo, pero tu con quien iras.-

.-Galacta knight:Se pregunta primero!.-nadie le iso caso al pobresito,mientras NOVA y kirby seguian su comversacion.-

.-Kirby:heee.. no importa yo voy solo poyo!.-kirby se fue corriendo a otra parte dejando solos a NOVA y galacta knight.-

.-Galacta knight: :o...nos dejo solos el kirby...-Galacta knight voltea con NOVA y ve que esta entretenido,mientras el se va corriendo a espiar a kirby.-

.-NOVA:bueno galacta knight creo que tomaremos este cami-...galacta knight?!aaa ese idiota de nuevo se fue! hmmm U.U siempre me dejan solo...-El pobresito de NOVA no tuvo de otra mas que irse caminando.-

**Mientas con Tokori y rick:**

_**(N/A: supongo que les da weva leer sobre este equipo y ami me da weva escribir sobre este equipo haci que lo siento tokori y rick peo se ban a noce donde xD)**_

Tokori:Q.Q siempre lo mismo nos olvidan nos deberiamos de mudar a otra historia no lo cres?

Rick:Hajajajaja eso fue gracioso hajajajajaja ... espera..nos sacaron de capitulo?

Tokori:Si I-D-I-O-T-A

Rick: eee... bueno esque no has leido el titulo verdad

Tokori:titulo y ¿con que se come?

Rick:Idiota!

Tokori:bueno yo me largo ire a jugar Sonic R para desbloquear a tails doll despues romper el sello y que me mate con la cancion ¿Can You Feel The Sunshine? wuajajajajaja!

Rick:He! yo quiero ir contigo esperame!

_**(N/A: Alfin se van O.O espera,desbloquear a tails doll Q.Q yo quiero ir...bueno cuando termine el capitulo me largo)**_

**Mientras con Marx y daroach:**

Daroach hiba cargando a marx pero el ya se habia artado de su llanto asi que lo puso en el suelo.-

.-Daroach:Esque no piensas callarte! me vas a romper los timpanos!.-Daroach biendo que hiso llorar mas a marx se sento a su lado casi muerto y sordo pero bueno.-

.-Marx:Es tu culpa wa! tu me hiciste llorar porque heres malo! buaaaaaaaaaa!.-Daroach le acarisio su cabesita.-

.-Daroach:y...tu me pegaste con un balon en la nariz y no llore!.-Daroach al pensar eso le dio risa el como llego el balon a su rostro.-

.-Marx:Espera..el que te pego fue kirby!.-Marx tambien estaba riendo ahora por recordar ese golpe tan gracioso que recibio daroach.-

.-Daroach:Bueno pero fue tu pelota...-Ahora los dos estaban riendo.-

.-Marx:bueno porque no seguimos el viaje?

.-Daroach:Estoy de acuerdo.-Haci los dos partieron y siguieron su campamento.

.-Marx:Olle daroach..-Daroach voltio hacia marx.

.-Daroach:que ocurre marx?.-

.-Marx:No crees que kirby a actuado muy raro ultimamente,el se be un poco como se dice...?.-

.-Daroach:enamorado?.-

.-Marx:Si¡ eso¡¿No lo crees?.

.-Daroach:Opino lo mismo que tu,.-

.-Marx y daroach se quedaron en silencio..-

.-Marx:Bueno sigamos!.-

.-Daroach:Si!

Despues los dos se fueron caminando de nuevo.

**Mientras con NOVA: **

.-NOVA: pfff este bosque es muy grande alguien sabe donde mierda estoy?...bah no importa U.U Q.Q siempre me dejan solo, solo por ser un estupido reloj y un cometa..."suspiro" bueno...mejor solo que mal acompañado,ahora a relajarse...-NOVA llego a un lugar del bosque donde no habia tantos arboles,perfecto para descansar o selajarte.-miam miam ...donde se abra metido galacta knight..?.-Ahora que lo pienso desde hace dias que kirby esta muy rarito,sera que le guste meta knight...?

_**(N/A: Pobresito de mi NOVITA, bueno esto es por la historia ¡Lo siento de verdad Gran Cometa NOVA! D: no me vallas a matar)**_

**Con Galacta knight:**

Galacta knight estaba caminando por el bosque buscando a kirby para espiarlo.-

.-Galacta Knight:Donde estas kirby! se que te quedaste a ver con meta knight,por eso quisiste quedarte solo y te fuiste corriendo por tu caballero xD.-Galacta knight siguio caminando y caminando y despues paso por un lugar descubierto donde vio una silueta conocida.-

.-Galacta knight:Hu? quien es?.-Al acercarse un poco mas pudo darse cuenta que se tratava de NOVA quien estaba recostado.-

.-Galacta knight:NOVA...lo siento pero esto es por el bien de la historia...-despues de que el idiota de galacta knight dibulgo todo y no siguio su guion!.-

.-Galacta knight:Lo siento!.-Bueno en lo que estabamos,despues galacta knight se fue de ese lugar en busca de kirby.-

**Con kirby:**

_**(N/A: y ustedes Alfin!)**_

Kirby iba caminando y caminando y caminando y caminando y caminando y...bueno en si iba pobre de kirby no le gustaba quedarse solo,pero tampoco queria discutir con sus amigos sobre con quien se iba,haci que decidio alejarse de hay e irse caminando solo,bueno a cualquiera le apetece a veces estar solo ¿no? pues a kirby no_**.(N:A Ya se las aplique xD okno# me disculpo)**_Este guerrero sletar era un tipo/vipolar o algo haci pero ya mucha explicación.

Cuando kirby iba por la orilla del bosque vio una silueta color Azul.

.-Kirby:Me-meta knight!? poyo?.-Aunque no lo admitiera kirby se emociono al ver a meta knight.-

Pero al voltearse la silueta todo cambio.

.-?: A quien le llamas meta knight?.-Esa extraña criatura al parecer no era quien kirby pensaba.-

.-Kirby:Lo-Lololo!poyo_**!(N:A Espero y sepan quien es osino les doy 10 segundos para buscar una imagen de el para que sepan quien es!)**_

_**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9 yyyyy no me digas "ya lo encontre" bueno entonces sigue la historia...:**_

.-El pobre kirby sintion un sentimiento raro al ver que no era meta knight.-

.-Lololo:Hmmm...desde cuando soy tan feo para ser ese tal meta knight?.-Lololo se enojo por ser confundido y ahora puso cara de pocos amigos.-

.-Kirby:Poyo! lo siento mucho poyo!...y una cosa...No le digas haci a meta knight poyo!.-Aqui hay algo raro en kirby no?pues tal y como ben ahora kirby se siente apenado y enojado,pero que sera l sentimiento que le abra dado cuando bio que no era quien esperaba que era?...-  
.-Lololo:Bueno bueno, no te enojes y esta bien te disculpo pero conste que hay algo muy raro en ti..-Lololo ahora le empezo una curiosidad de el porque kirby defendio a su mentor.-

.-Kirby:A que te refieres poyo?...-Kirby ahora se quedo en duda por lo ultimo que habia dicho su "amigo".-

.-Lololo:¡Como que a que me refiero!? pues me refiero a que tu defendiste a meta knight y te enojaste muchisimo cuando le ofendi¡.-A lololo le cambio la cara por una de gracia ya que kirby se sondrojo un poco a lo que dijo.-

.-Kirby:Poyoyoyoyoyo! Que estas pensando!...yo..yo lo defendi por,pues porque es mi mentor y eso es todo! poyo!.-Kirby se dio la vuelta muy sondrojado y con los brasitos cruzados,molesto por lo que lololo le habia preguntado o dicho.-

.-Lololo:Jahaha! no te molestes kirby es solo una observación pero,de verdad eso es todo?.-Ahora lololo se puso al frente de kirby mientras que kirby se dio la buelta otra vez.-

.-Kirby:Ya te dije que si poyoyoyoyoyo!.-Kirby le grito tan fuerte al pobre de lololo que iso que callera hasta al lago que habia al lado,mientras muchas aves volaban de aquel arbol que posaban por el fuerte grito de kirby.-

.-Kirby:Y no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben poyo!.-Despues de esto kirby cpontinuo su camino dejando al pobre de lololo aturdito y mojado.-

.-Lololo:pero...no-tenias porque gritar...-Al pobre de lololo se le beian asta crusezitas en ambos ojos mientras unas pequeñas estrellitas rodeaban su cabeza dando bueltas.-

.-Kirby.-Callate poyo!.-Y con eso kirby desaparecio de hay,dejando a lololo todo muerto xD.-Como se atreve poyo!yo solo lo defendi,por ser mi mentor eso es todo!poyo...-kirby,cansado se acosto al lado de un arbol.-Poy...pero admito que senti algo muy raro en mi pecho cuando vi que meta knight no estaba cerca...era algo como.-

.-?:Tristesa?

Alguien habia interrumpido a kirby,terminando su frase..pero¿Quien sera esa persona?

.-Kirby:Poyo?.-Kirby rodeo todo el lugar asta dio unas 5 bueltas al arbol,buscando a la persona que fue responsable de no dejarlo terminar.-

.-Kirby:¿Quien es poyo?¡.-Kirby no tuvo otra mas que esperar a su respuesta.-

.-?:Jehehe quien crees que soy?.-

.-Kirby:Eso no puedo saverlo sin verte poyo...-Kirby se estremecio,pensando que fue meta knight ¡Maldita sea porque siempre piensa en el!?.-

.-?:Jehehe okey entonces puedes verme!.-La extraña criatura bajo del arbol rebelando su figura.-Hola!

Kirby se sorprendio al ver quien era.-

.-Kirby:Coo_**!(N:A Doy 10 segundos para que investige quien no sepa quien es Coo)**_

_**1-2-3-4-5-6-7 yyyy ahora buscaron mas rapido bueno que bien tonces a seguir la historia)**_

.-Kirby:Coo! lo siento! pense que heras alguien mas!.-Kirby de nuevo de sonrojo por dar otra equivocación.-

.-Coo:Adivino,pensabas que era meta knight ¿no?.-Este Coo como siempre adivinando todo,ahora el _**(o ella no se que sea) **_se aserco a kirby,biendo que se ponia todo rojito,al ver esto causo que Coó riera un poquito.-

.-Kirby:Coo!poyo no digas eso! yo pense que eras nose,alguien.-Kirby se puso todo rojito y se enojo un poco cuando ollo reir a coó,mientras que pasaba por su mente "_Como rayos le hace para adivinar mis pensamientos¡"_.-

.Coó como por arte de magia respondio a su pregunta mental.-Jaha,claro en alguien mas...Bueno,pues,si te preguntas como es que supe adivinar que hera meta knight al que pensabas que hera puedo decirte porque...-

.-Kirby:"_Lo volbio a hacer!"_

.-Coo:Bueno,Primera:Te puciste muy rojo y nervioso cuando mencione la palabra meta knight...

Kirby ahora tapo sus pequeñitos cachetitos con sus brasitos tratando de ocultar su rubor.-

.-Coo:Segunda:Inmediata mente me negaste que no esperabas que fuera el,sabiendo que si no lo ubieras esperado a el,tu ubieras reaccionado confuso y no nervioso...-Ahora Coó estaba mas y mas cerca de la verdad.-

Kirby ahora solo bajo la mirada arrepentido de mentirle a Coo "_Como rayos le hace para poder saberlo todo"_.-

.-Coo:Tercera:Es porque desde que empezaste a hablar sobre meta knight yo estaba hay ollendote y haci supe que esperabas a meta knight.-Esto ultimo le dio risa a Coó sabiendpo como raccionaria kirby.-

.-Kirby de repente se puso todo rojito que parecia que se convirtio en granado _**(granado es el kirby rojo**_).-Coó! QUE MALO(a) ahora veo que no eres del todo(a) Sabio(A).-Kirby le dio un poquito de risa a la confecion de coo.-

.-Coó:Heje,recuerda kirby,nadie es perfecto...Pero bamos a la ultima.

Kirby puso atencion a Coó sabiendo que iba a ser algo importante.-

.-Coó:Cuarta:Lo veo en tus ojos...-Coó se poso a ver la mirada de kirby que ahora estaba confuso.-

.-Kirby:Poyo?mi ojos,pero que tienen mis ojos poyo?-.

.-Coo:Tus ojos me demiestran lo triste que estas al no tener a meta knight cerca...-Ahora Coo estiro sus alas sabiendo todos que lla se iba a marchar.-

.-Kirby:Que?poyo...-Al darse cuenta que Coó ya se iba kirby se dio prisa en ablar.-Pero,Coó dime como soluciono mi tristesa porfavor!.-Kirby estaba desesperado,el nunca habia sentido esto,bueno con chilly,su pequeño perrito que le regalaron y su pequeño dragon se habian ido pero,porque no se sintio haci de triste en esos momentos y aqui si?.-

.-Coó:Kirby,tu eres la unica persona que sabe como,ni hasta la persona mas sabia del mundo puede decirte,solo tu lo sabes,¡Recuerdalo!.-Despues de eso,despego a el cielo azul y volo hacia la costa desapareciendo de la vista de kirby.-

.-Kirby:Solo,solo yo lo sabre? poyo..pero como?, poyo...-Despues de eso Kirby se volvio a recostar el aquel arbol pensando seriamente en la charla que tuvo con Coó...mientras repetia una y otra ves en su mente _"tristesa,felizidad,amor,".-Amor! estoy loco o que! porque rayos pense en amor eso no esta bien! oh kirby reacciona!.-_despues de esto el guerrero pequeño no pudo resistir a quedarse dormido.-

_"...En el corazon de kirby,¿hay algo mas que la comida?..._

_**Bueno chicos esto fue la primera parte! agradesco su desesperacion y sus demoniso que me enviaron para matarme xD asepto cualquier comentario menos uno que sea de "No le entindo" o algo haci n.n xD es broma asepto cualquuier comentario solo si me suicido no se quien es el culpable yo de verdad lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero esque iniciar la secundaria es muy dificil y mas si antes ibas en la tarde a la primaria y estas acostumbrada(o) a levantarte ala 1 de la tarde y ahora ir en la mañana y levantarte a la de la mañana! xD bueno espeo y les aiga gustado,muy pronto parte 2! gracias por sus comentarios y apoyos!**_

Se despide:Kirby-Mirror,Metal Sonirbowsilver El Erizo De Las Estrellas Koopá NOVA Midna Ristar King (o) SonirbyLovS


End file.
